¿¡QUE HACEMOS AQUÍ?
by Hyuuga Mokame
Summary: Las mejores amigas Gabriela, una chica extremadamente agresiva y liberal, y Emily, una joven tsudere muy sensible y locamente enamorada, enfrentaran un nuevo reto que pondrá su pequeño mundo compartido de cabeza.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

**Narrador Pov**

-¡AHHHHH!-ese grito femenino resonó fuertemente en los alrededores, espantando tanto a animales como a humanos-¡voy tarde, VOY TARDEEEE! ADIÓS MAMÁ-la joven salió disparada en dirección a su escuela, sin importarle casi votar a un par de inocentes niños que caminaban tranquilamente-

-¡QUE TENGAS UN BUEN DÍA GABRIELA,¡ Y NO TE VAYAS A METER EN PROBLEMAS OTRA VEZ!-

_-Jeee~ dudo mucho poder cumplir con eso, mamá_-murmuro la chica con una media sonrisa siniestra, antes de colocar una cara de horror-¡oh dios! Emily me va a matar si llego tarde,estoy totalmente segura de eso -las personas que pasaban por ahí miraron extrañados a Gabriela, y quien no si ella corría como si al detenerse se fuera a morir, lo que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

Luego de correr durante algunos minutos la joven, totalmente exhausta, llegó a la entrada de su escuela e ingresó rápidamente, recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación de parte de los inspectores al pasar a llevar, de nuevo, a un par de inocentes niños que se dirigían a sus salones, además ella tenia cierta "reputación" , lo que hacia que la miraran, además, con desprecio absoluto.

-Uffff, no puedo creer que llegué a tiempo-dijo totalmente aliviada,retirando mechones de su rebelde cabello castaño oscuro(casi llegando a negro) de sus ojos, del mismo color. Siempre le fastidió en sobremanera que le dijeran que su cabello y ojos eran negros, aunque no entendía por que, tampoco es como si le diera muchas vueltas a eso.

Un aura hostil procedente del fondo del salón le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, e internamente rogó a su amada Higia que fuera benevolente con ella esta vez.

-Ga-bri-e-la- La mencionada tragó saliva sonoramente, o si, sabia que algo como esto iba a pasar-MALDITA INFELIZ, ¿COMO TE ATREVES A FALTAR UNA PUTA SEMANA COMPLETA SIN AVISARME NI DAR UNA SOLA MALDITA SEÑAL DE VIDA?-

-Y-yo lo siento mu-ucho Emily, mi hermano estaba e-enfermo y mis padres ocupado-os y...-antes de que Gabriela pudiera terminar de hablar, la nombrada Emily le pegó un golpe en su mejilla,volteando su cara y dejandola totalmente roja.

-Tu nada, eres mala, al menos pudiste llamarme, me preocupaste mucho-pronunció Emily mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, como si temiera que la otra fuera a desparecer si la soltaba-Perro idiota, malnacida, pervertida, olvidadiza, desgraciada-por cada palabra que decía la chica, afianzaba aún más su agarre , mientras mantenía oculto su rostro en el pecho de la otra, ya que no llegaba mas arriba.

-Si, yo también te extrañe-respondió abrazándola de vuelta, mientras sobaba un poco su mejilla, que empezaba a adquirir su tono normal, como si nunca la hubieran golpeado-¿sabes? Debes encontrar otra manera de desmostar tu amor hacia mi-mientras decía esto, cargaba un poco a la chica mientras caminaba a su puesto y se sentaba en la silla, sin soltar a la otra.

-Me niego rotundamente-replicó la chica más baja, acomodándose mejor en las piernas de su mejor amiga-ahora cállate y déjame dormir un poco, no he podido hacerlo bien pensando que te había pasado algo malo-sentenció antes de cerrar sus ojos, de un color azul tan profundo como el cielo reflejado en el mar, y se durmió tranquilamente.

Gabriela solo observaba como su mejor amiga dormía, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable por haberla preocupado innecesariamente. En eso, un grupo de chicos que se encontraban en el salón se acercaron al par.

-Hola Gaby- saludó uno de ellos, a lo que recibió una mirada de muerte por parte de la chica.

-¿Ahora que quieren, idiotas? Si quieren que les de otra paliza tendrán que esperar, ahora estoy ocupada-dicho esto retiro con delicadeza uno de los mechones rubios, casi albinos, de la cara de la joven en sus piernas.

-No somos idiotas y esta más que claro que nosotros te ganariamos, solo mira, somos 6 contra 1, no tienes posibilidad alguna-el chico definitivamente no sabía con quien se metia.

-Jajajaja, yo sabía que eran unos idiotas, pero ahora acaban de superar sus límites-

-¿Q-que dijiste? Repítelo si te atreves maldita-el chico, que parecía ser el líder, se mostraba furioso por la soberbia con la que le habian hablado.

-¿Aparte de idiota sordo?, y luego dices que eres mejor que yo-al decir esto la peli-oscura le hizo una seña a una chica que se sentaba al otro lado del salon, cerca de la puerta, a lo que esta se acerco con una sonrisa algo escalofriante-Amanda, hazme el favor de cargar a Emily un rato-

-Claro, a cambio de que le deformes la cara a uno de esos cerdos-la sonrisa de Amanda no hizo mas que aumentar al ver la cara de espanto de los chicos que osaron retar a la que era conocida como _"la reencarnación del mal"_ ya que habia derrotado a todos los que la retaron, de una forma totalmente retorcida.

La cara de Gabriela reflejo maldad pura, a lo que todos los presentes, exceptuando a Emily, que aún no despertaba, y a Amanda, que observaba todo en silencio, gritaron de terror. Lo siguiente que supieron los chicos de ese grupo fué que jamás debieron haber desafiado a ese demonio que no dudó en golpearlos hasta hacerlos sangrar profundamente, y es que la chica no sabía como detenerse una vez que empezaba, la que normalmente interferia en esa matanza era la mejor amiga de esta, pero por obvias razones esta vez no estaba para detenerla.

Luego de un rato el profesor de matemáticas llegó y su cara reflejo horror puro al contemplar la escena ante sus ojos, y es que cualquiera lo haría al ver sangre derramada por el suelo y las paredes de esa aula, la culpable de todo esto estaba sentada a horcadas del cuerpo de uno de los chicos del grupo que suplicaba por piedad, lo siguiente que pasó le helo la sangre a los presentes, la chica había sonreido con cinismo, para posteriormente golpear la cabeza del pobre joven contra el suelo varias veces, hasta que estubo totalmente segura de que estaba inconsciente.

Emily despertó al oir el sonido de algo duro chocar fuertemente con el suelo y alguno que otro gritillo de terror puro, no tuvo ni que abrir los ojos para saber que había pasado en el tiempo que permaneció dormida. La joven de baja estatura se levantó de un salto de las piernas de la chica encargada de cuidarla por ese breve periodo de tiempo y, a pasos rápidos, llegó al lugar en donde su mejor amiga estaba parada con una sonrisa siniestra postrada en su rostro.

-Gabriela, no puedo creer lo que has hecho, estoy muy decepcionada de tí- al decir esto se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño, gesto que rara vez hacia.

Para todos lo que hacia la chica era una tonteria por que, vamos la chica habia masacrado a unos chicos que eran más grandes que ella y que tambien la superaban en número, era totalmente ridiculo siquiera pensar que a la más alta tan siquiera le afectaría la postura de la otra. Para sorpresa de todos, la reenacarnación de la maldad se mostro dolida ante las palabras de la chica a la que denominaban _"el ángel caído" _por su belleza innata.

-Y-yo-

-Tú nada, me despisto unos minutos y dejaste medio muertos a unos chicos-

-NO LO ENTIENDES, NO QUISE HACERLO, CUANDO ME DI CUENTA ELLOS YA SE ENCONTRABAN ASÍ-

-NO ME IMPORTA SI QUISISTE O NO, TE PUEDEN METER A LA CARCÉL POR LA GRAN ESTÚPIDEZ QUE HAZ HECHO-

-NO ENTIENDO POR QUE TE PREOCUPAS TANTO, NO ERES ALGUIEN LO SUFICIENTEMENTE IMPORTANTE EN MI VIDA COMO PARA DECIRME LO QUE ESTA BIEN O MAL- le espetó con con veneno en su voz, sin embargo esto no era intencional, la chica nunca supo como controlar sus impulsos y, aunque golpeó hasta el cansancio a ese grupito, aún se encontraba con ganas de ver más sangre.

-Q-que no soy importante, dices- la albina bajo la mirada hacia el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos- si no soy tan importante entonces, NO ME VUELVAS A HABLAR EN LA VIDA, TE ODIO- gritó para posteriormente salir corriendo hacia algún lugar que ni ella misma conocia, solo quería alejarse de la otra lo más que pudiera.

-EMILY ESPERA, ¡NO QUISE DECIR ESO!- Gabriela, totalmente alterada, salió velozmente persiguiendo a la otra chica, esperando que esta no hiciera alguna idiotez como hacia siempre que peleaban.

Las chicas corrieron hasta el centro de la ciudad casi sin darse cuenta, parecia como si escaparan de algo, aunque en el caso de la albina así era. Gabriela aceleró un poco el paso, lo sufiente como para tomar el brazo de la otra y voltearla bruscamente.

-QUE ESTAS HACIENDO, ¡SUELTAME IDIOTA!- Emily se retorcia y forcejeaba lo más que podía, pero eran inutil, su mejor amiga siempre tuvo más fuerza que ella.

-No te soltare Emi, necesito que me escuches-su tono de voz era totalmente serio y sin lugar a réplicas- mira, no soy buena con las palabras, eso lo sabes, pero quiero que sepas que no fué mi intención y y-yo...-la chica inhalo profundamente antes de continuar- ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!, ESPERO PUEDAS PERDONARME-

-¿e-eh?-la oji-azul no cabía en su asombro, eran contadas con una mano las veces que la otra se había disculpado en su vida, y el hecho de que lo hiciera ahora frente a ella la conmocionó por completo.

-Entiendo si no quieres hacerlo, digo, yo siempre causo problemas a todos y- la peli-oscura fué interrumpida por un repentino abrazo que le produjo una pequeña y extraña calidez que nunca había sentido (**no, no es amor XD**), pasaron unos segundos antes de que reaccionara y correspondiera con fuerza el gesto.

-No, por favor perdoname tu a mi, se que no lo hiciste con intención y aún asi- no pudo continuar ya que la contraria se separo de ella y apretó sus mejillas con algo de fueza-Gaby~ shueltame, duede musho- se quejó lo mejor que pudo en su condicion.

-Jajaja lo siento, es que eres taaa~n adorable- se rió un poco la morena mientras la soltaba.

-Esa no es excusa- replicó mientras inflaba los cachetes en un gesto de enojo totalmente infantil-oye, aprovechemos que estamos en el centro para comprar el nuevo tomo de Shingeki no Kyojin, quiero saber como le va a mi amado rubio- suspiró como toda una enamorada al pensar en su personaje favorito de dicho manga/anime.

-Si, yo quiero ver como le va a mi amado Eren en su secuestro y, por supuesto, como esta mi igualmente amado Levi-.

-Mentirosa, no los amas como yo amo a Armin, solo los quieres ver juntos como pareja, maldita fujoshi bipolar- le acusó señalandola con el dedo.

-Me has pillado jejeje- rió nerviosamente al saberse descubierta-pero vamos ahora, que estoy que me mata la curiosidad-.

Caminaron un par de metros hasta que de la nada se escuchó el sonido de una explosión, a lo que la albina solo atinó a gritar y aferrarse desesperadamente a su mejor amiga-casi hermana. La morena abrazo firmemente a la otra, cubriendola con su cuerpo, mientras miraba fijamente el lugar de la explosión.

Todas las personas habian salida corriendo totalmente alteradas, tanto así que no se fijaron como entre el polvo salió algo así como un agujero negro que empezó a succionar, atrayendo inevitablemente a quienes estaban más cerca, que eran Gabriela y Emily. Las chicas solo pudieron gritar antes de ser absorvidas, luego de esto el agujero negro se encojió hasta desaparecer, dejando como único rastro de su existencia un cráter en el lugar en donde estaba postrado.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola~ en el capítulo anterior no apareció pero ni Shingeki no Kyojin ni sus personajes son de mi autoría (a excepción de Emily y Gabriela) son de Isa la llama, perdón Hajime Isayama. Si fueran mios le aseguro que el anime entraría en la categoría de "Yaoi Hard" XD.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

**Gabriela Pov**

Ummm... mi cabeza, pareciera como si un camión con elefantes dentro me hubiera pasado encima. Ahora que lo recuerdo ¿no estaba en el centro con Emily? Y de repente esa cosa negra y...Oh dios ¡Emily!.

En el momento en que me intento parar un fuerte mareo me lleva de nuevo al piso, esperaba golpearme contra el duro asfalto y llevarme un buen raspón pero, en cambio, caigo sobre algo más suave, esto es ¿pasto? ¿¡Por qué mierda hay pasto!?. Ok Gabriela tranquilízate, estas en-quien-sabe-donde luego de que un extrañamente cliché agujero negro te tragara junto a tu mejor amiga, de la cual no sabes nada y , para rematar, no puedes moverte bien, oh sí, que reconfortante.

De pronto escucho una respiración ajena a la mía, con toda la fuerza de voluntad que logré reunir abro los ojos. Luego de unos minutos intentando acostumbrarme a la luz solar (he de admitir que nunca me he llevado bien con el sol) puedo divisar una mata de pelos rubios en mi costado derecho, no puedo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio al ver que mi casi-hermana estaba en perfecto estado, un poco sucia tal vez pero eso no es lo que importa.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve ahí tirada sin hacer nada más que respirar con cierta dificultad, ya que el aire era diferente a donde vivo, olía puro y no ácido como el que acostumbraba, otra cosa más que agregar a la "lista de cosas extrañas que han pasado el día de hoy"...tal vez lo acorte luego. Un golpe ligero en uno de mis costados me informo que no era la única consciente en ese lugar, al parecer a la _bella durmiente_ se le ocurrió la magnifica idea de despertar.

-Hasta que al fin despiertas Emi, me tenias algo preocupada- al decir esto me levante del pasto y voltee hacia todos lados lentamente, no quería marearme en estos momentos.

-D-donde est...-no pudo seguir hablando ya que se empezó a ahogar con el aire, inmediatamente me senté a su lado trazando círculos en su espalda con mi mano, no era momento para burlarme de ella.

-Tranquila, respira lento, al parecer este aire es mucho menos denso que en casa, solo mira a tu alrededor-luego de decir esto pude ver como mi amiga seguía mis indicaciones y miraba a su alrededor (valga la redundancia) con los ojos como platos.

Después de unos momentos Emily se tranquilizó un poco, aunque conociéndola...

-Gabriela, me podrías decir ¡DONDE MI**** ESTAMOS!-se nota que esta bastante tranquila ¿no?.

-Si lo supiera te lo diría ¿no lo crees?- no pude evitar responder ácidamente- No peleemos ahora, mejor levantémonos y observemos este lugar-.

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero solo por esta última vez, perro-

-No me trates de perro Emi- dije mientras fruncía el ceño con molestia.

-Pero eso es lo que eres ¿no?- la sonrisa altanera y orgullosa tan típica de la verdadera Emily no se hizo esperar- me sigues para todas partes, cumples lo que te digo lo mejor que puedes y siempre me cuidas de cualquier cosa- enumero al tiempo que se levantaba para mirarme desde arriba- o eres mi perro, o estás enamorada de mi, Ga-by-

-QUE NO ME DIGAS GABY, JODER -ok Gabriela, tranquilízate otra vez, inhala, exhala, eso es- puede ser que realmente haga todo lo que dices pero ¡eso no me convierte en un perro!-.

-Sentada- me ordeno con voz seria esa linda pero perversa enana. Yo jamás haría algo como eso, no me rebajaría tanto como para..-que te dije, perro-.

No me lo puedo creer, ¡realmente me senté! Mi cuerpo se movió automáticamente por la costumbre, oh dios que vergüenza .

-Ok, lo admito, si soy como un perro- no puedo hacer otra cosa más que resignarme.

Luego de nuestra muy absurda discusión nos levantamos y empezamos a caminar colina arriba, en busca de una pista para saber en donde carajos estamos. Lo que vimos parecía sacado de un fic de muy mala calidad, osea, ¡Era una puta muralla altísima! Y solo conocíamos un lugar con ese tipo de muralla.

-Gabriela, eso es lo que yo creo que es- me preguntó Emily totalmente impactada y con cierta emoción es su voz.

-Solo hay una manera de saberlo, ¿no lo crees, Emi?- respondí pícaramente.

-Uno- comenzó a contar

-Dos-

-TRES-

**Emily Pov**

Después de contar hasta 3 como niñas pequeñas salimos disparadas en dirección a la muralla, realmente espero que sea lo que yo creo que es. Corrimos por unos aproximados 10 minutos hasta quedar de frente a una puerta con un símbolo que ambas reconoceríamos hasta con los ojos cerrados .

-Oh-My-God, ¡ESTAMOS EN EL MURO MARIA!, ES EL DÍA MÁS FELIZ DE MI VIDA-vi como mi "serio" perro comenzaba a saltar y chillar como una loca, no la culpo ya que yo estoy haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

-ESPERAME ARMIN, VOY POR TI-podía sentir la emoción recorrerme por completo, pero esta se detuvo abruptamente cuando Gabriela cambió su expresión por una llena de pánico mientras me miraba con los ojos ligeramente cristalizados, yo solo la observe en silencio y me le acerqué un poco esperando a que hablara.

-Emily, hay 4 puertas para acceder a Maria ¿no?- yo asentí esperando que continuara- pero las puertas se encuentran en sus respectivas ciudades "señuelo" ¿cierto?- volví a asentir, empezando a ver de que se trataba- entonces si no estamos dentro de una ciudad y la muralla no nos rodea, eso significa que...-

-Nos...encontramos p-por fuera- el pánico también comenzó a invadir mi ser, no podía ser posible.

-JODER NO, SOY MUY JOVEN PARA MORIR COMIDA POR UN TITAN, ¡AÚN NO HE LOGRADO QUE EREN Y LEVI SEAN PAREJA!-empezó a lloriquear el perro-¡OH POR DIOS HANJI CARIÑO, NO PODREMOS ESTAR JUNTAS!-no pude ser posible.

-ESTAMOS EN UNA SITUACIÓN GRAVE Y LO ÚNICO QUE SE TE PASA POR LA CABEZA ES EL YAOI Y HANJI!-le grite enojada al tiempo que golpeaba su cabeza con mi puño, aunque sabía que esto no le afectaría mucho.

-Emmm...¿es una pregunta o una afirmación?-

-Las dos-

Luego de eso me fije en un _pequeño_ detalle que había pasado por alto, ¡Gabriela estaba asquerosamente sucia!, incluso parecía una mendiga. Su largo cabello castaño oscuro estaba enredado y su rostro, al igual que su ropa, tenia manchas de tierra y pasto por todas partes, sin contar que aun llevábamos el uniforme del colegio, que es mayormente gris claro y blanco.

Entonces recordé que yo también estuve en el mismo lugar que ella y, con cierto horror, me di cuenta de que **yo** estaba en las mismas asquerosas condiciones, ugh que asco. Unos ruidos me sacaron de mis pensamientos, eran algo así como ¿pisadas? Oh no.

-Emily, sostente- dicho esto mi amiga me levantó y me colocó en su espalda, al tiempo que echaba a correr en dirección a unos matorrales que estaban por ahí cerca.

Al llegar me tiro con cierta brusquedad a los mismos, para luego tirarse ella misma y acostarse boca abajo lo más pegada del suelo que podía, acción que yo imité. Al cabo de unos minutos pude distinguir a un ser humanoide acercándose a donde nos encontrábamos nosotras,un titan, sin poder evitarlo ambas comenzamos a temblar mientras sujetábamos fuerte la mano de la otra, ese era nuestro fin.

Para sorpresa de ambas el titan paso de largo, al parecer no nos había visto, lo cual fue un alivio para las dos. Esperamos un tiempo en la misma posición por si el titan volvía a aparecer hasta que escuchamos una serie de cañonazos provenientes de la muralla, en ese momento nos dimos cuenta de que habían unos pocos titanes en esta y los estaban inmovilizando temporalmente.

-Gabriela- ella me volteó a ver con la duda instalada en sus facciones- Si les están disparando a los titanes, significa que alguien quiere entrar o salir de Maria ¿no?-pude ver como lo pensaba un poco antes de contestarme.

-Si estoy en lo correcto, muy pronto veremos a nuestro personajes preferidos, Emi- al final contestó, con una sonrisa torcida adornando su rostro.

Creo que lo más interesante comienza ahora.

* * *

><p>Y eso es todo, lamento que sea muy aburrido hasta aquí pero no podía avanzar sin tener al menos un poco de trama para que no sea pura basura, lamento si hay faltas de ortografía yo se murieron de aburrimiento, este es tan solo unos de mis primeros trabajos publicados, me encargare de mejorar con el tiempo.

No estaría nada mal un review ¿verdad?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ¿como están?, yo sinceramente un poco triste, es que ¡mi madre me restregó en la cara que mi linda y adorada Hanji Zoe no existe! TT-TT eso es crueldad de la mala. Dejando de la lado mis delirios raros, Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, es de propiedad de Hajime "mato a quien quiera" Isayama. Lo único de mi autoría es la trama y las OC Gabriela y Emily (los apellidos no son necesarios, ya verán por que).

Una última cosa para que no me reclamen después, tengo pensado que Eren y Levi sean pareja, ahora si ya no me pueden reclamar ¡JA!

**Capítulo 3**

**Narrador Pov**

Las chicas esperaban impacientemente algún indicio de la apertura de la puerta, durante ese lapso de tiempo Gabriela le había contado a Emily que harían para pasar sin llamar la atención de nadie.

-¿Qué pasa si no son ellos Gaby?- pregunto con cierto nerviosismo la albina.

-Pues, morir comidas por un titan, creo-la morena se encogió de hombros con indiferencia- después de todo, sin un equipo tridimensional no podemos escalar el muro, mucho menos defendernos de un titan-

-No lo digas tan a la ligera, puede que a ti no te importe mucho tu vida pero...a mi si me im-importa lo que pase c-contigo, con las dos- tartamudeó la más baja con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y la mirada ligeramente desviada.

-Eres tan malditamente tierna- suspiró la otra- Emily yo...prometo cuidarte con mi vida si es necesario ¿sabes? Eres la única persona a la que realmente quiero-se sincero, a lo que su amiga la miro con mucha sorpresa- NO EN ESE SENTIDO, IDIOTA. COMO AMIGA ENTIENDES, A-MI-GA-

-Aaaaah, ya me había asustado, tu sabes que al único que quiero es a mi lindo shota- suspiró como una enamorada, aunque eso es lo que era.

Después de eso ninguna hablo solo se dedicaron a observar como caían los titanes uno tras otro. A lo lejos escucharon el galope de unos caballos que iban en su dirección, esa era la señal que ambas estaban esperando.

Los que iban en dirección a la puerta eran soldados de la legión de reconocimiento, las chicas agudizaron lo más que pudieron su vista y lograron divisar una de las carretas. En el momento en que esta paso cerca de los matorrales, ambas saltaron dentro y se ocultaron entre los objetos que había ahí, para suerte de ambas no había ningún soldado en esta, salvo el que la conducía.

Al cabo de unos minutos la puerta de Maria se elevó, permitiéndoles el paso a los suicidas de la legión y , sin que nadie se diera cuenta, a el par de coladas que venían de lo que parecía ser otra dimensión. Las chicas aprovecharon la distracción que supuso una anciana que estaba llorando aferrada al brazo del que parecía ser su hijo (oh bueno, lo que quedaba) para salir de la carreta e internarse entre la multitud como si nada.

-Ok, paso uno completo, ahora el paso dos-

-¿Hay un paso dos?-

-Si, encontrar a los protagonistas y seguirles, para asegurarnos de que realmente estamos en el primer capítulo, porque si es así y no nos damos cuenta...- ambas chicas se miraron y respondieron al mismo tiempo- _**estamos jodidas.**_

Ambas jóvenes caminaron una al lado de la otra por las calles de lo que ellas reconocían como Shinganshina, intentando en lo posible que nadie les viera. Al cabo de unos minutos pudieron dar con un rubio al que estaban molestando.

-_"Armin Arlert ¿eh?-_pensó la más alta-_ bueno ya encontramos uno solo fal...un momento ¡ARMIN!"-_ reacciono la alemana con la rapidez suficiente para agarrar a su amiga e inmovilizarla contra una pared, antes de que se le tirara encima al joven blondo.

-Suéltame maldita, tengo que violar a ese sexy rubio_-_ la albina se resistía lo más que podía a la fuerza que la otra ejercía en sus brazos.

-No Emily, recuerda que nos debemos interferir con la historia- respondió seriamente- al menos no al principio-.

-P-pero ¡solo una lamida!-suplicó al borde de las lágrimas la menor, tanto en estatura como en edad.

-No, y es mi última palabra-

-Ok- se rindió- pero que conste que lo haré más tarde de todas maneras-

-Mejor callémonos, ahí viene Eren- la oji-oscura suspiro con como toda la fan que es- ah, y Mihogarcito también- escupió con algo de veneno en su voz.

Aunque no lo parezca Gabriela no odiaba a la Ackerman, solo que ese era el tono de voz que usaba para casi todo el mundo, debido a su naturaleza conflictiva y un pasado traumático para cualquiera, menos para ella.

Esperaron hasta que los tres amigo se alejaron lo suficiente para salir de su escondite, estaban bastante emocionadas pero, sabían bien que tenían que hacer, así que a pasa veloz se dirigieron a la casa de los Jaëger. Cuando llegaron tocaron con impaciencia la puerta y, en cuanto esta fue abierta. Entraron sin pedir permiso.

-Disculpen, ¿quienes son ustedes y porque entraron así?- les pregunto a las chicas una muy confundida mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos miel, a la que identificaron inmediatamente como Carla, la madre de Eren.

-Vera Carla-san- hablo con seriedad la francesa- nosotras hemos venido a decirle algo sumamente importante, tendremos que hacer un resumen ya que no nos queda mucho tiempo, espero no nos interrumpa y lo entienda todo- cuando la más baja quería podía ser seria e intimidante.

-De acuerdo, pero primero ¿podría saber sus nombres jovencitas?-cuestionó con amabilidad la mujer.

-Claro- tomo la palabra otra vez Emily- Yo me llamo Emily y esta basura que tengo al lado se llama Gabriela, nuestros apellidos no son importantes-

Mientras su amiga le contaba toda la historia de Shingeki no Kyojin a la madre del protagonista (resumida claro) Gabriela no pudo evitar pensar que su amiga era bastante cambiante, un momento actuaba como una niña pequeña y al siguiente como una mujer agresiva y sin modales, aunque no podía culparla, ambas vivieron situaciones malas. Emily fue tratada como una sirviente toda su corta vida por unos padres alcohólicos y desempleados, tenia que robar para poder vivir, en cambio ella (Gabriela) fue usada como juguete sexual desde que tenia memoria, era usada principalmente por dos primos y su hermano mayor (hijo del esposo de su madre). La rubia odia que le recuerden su pasado, en cambio a la peli-oscura le da exactamente igual, no se siente mal ni triste al respecto, más bien ella consideraba que era bueno recordarlo ya que le hacia recordar lo cruel y podrido que esta su mundo.

Cuando la la menor termino de contarle todo lo que sabia a Carla, esta empezó a llorar débilmente analizando la información, luego de recuperarse la mujer les agradeció con un cálido abrazo (de esos que las chicas se solían dar entre si para buscar consuelo) y unas palabras que se quedarían para siempre con ellas.

"_Cuídense pequeñas, no importa lo que pase recuerden, se tienen la una a la otra y yo las cuidare desde el arriba. Mucha suerte, y gracias"_

Desde uno de los barcos que iban en dirección a Trost, las chicas se abrazaban y lloraban silenciosamente la muerte de tan amable mujer, a pesar de que ellas sabían que esto tenía que pasar, saberlo es muy diferente a vivirlo.

"_Le prometemos una cosa Carla-san, nosotras nos encargaremos de que todo salga bien, aunque tengamos que morir en el proceso"_

Y hasta aquí este cap, el final este lleno de feels, tomen *****les pasa un gato* consuélense y ámenlos.

Por cierto, trato todo lo posible que se entienda lo que quiero expresar, si tienen dudas, sugerencias o incluso insultos, yo los recibiré con los brazos abiertos, HASTA LA OTRA*se va volando en su unicornio volador caga arco-iris y flores que vomita chocolate, es negro y se llama Natsume * (?)


	4. Chapter 4

HOLIWIS, no tengo excusa para haberme tardado tanto, pero es que mi inspiración (alias Maripi) se había ido de viaje y no me habló ni una sola vez.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama, exceptuando a Gabriela y Emily que son de mi autoría.

**Capítulo 4**

**Gabriela POV**

Luego de un tiempo, no se exactamente cuanto, el barco en el que íbamos se detuvo en lo que, suponía yo, era el distrito de Trost. Bajamos lentamente sin decir una sola palabra, mientras nos tomábamos las manos como muestra de apoyo; en el momento en que Eren, Armin, Mikasa y el abuelo del rubio empezaron a avanzar internándose en el distrito, nosotras los seguimos a una distancia prudente.

-Es bonito este lugar- mencionó Emily con la voz un poco quebrada debido al llanto -podríamos acostumbrarnos rápido-

-Si- conteste seria-pero no es momento de pensar en eso, lo mejor sera no perder de vista a los chicos...y por cierto enana- con mi índice le golpee suavemente la nariz- te vez un 60% más fea llorando-

-¡Auch!- exclamó al tiempo que se sobaba a nariz- no tenias que hacer eso- el puchero que hizo fue malditamente adorable.

-Lo sé pero, eres tan tierna que me dan ganas de comerte a besos- apenas acabé de hablar Emily me golpeó con fuerza en el brazo con su mano derecha, que era la que estaba libre.

Bromeamos un rato para olvidar todos los problemas, era algo que siempre hacíamos en ese mundo que nunca consideramos un hogar. Cuando los chicos se sentaron contra una pared con la mirada perdida, seguimos de largo para sentarnos sobre unas cajas que habían en la entrada a un callejón.

-Y ahora ¿ que hacemos?-preguntó mi canija-no podemos seguirles como perros por siempre, tenemos que encontrar algo que hacer en estos 2 años-

-Tienes razón enana, hay que pensar en algo que nos sirva para ser de utilidad-

-¿A qué te refieres?-ladeó un poco su cabeza, gesto que ambas hacemos cuando no entendemos algo.

-Digo que, si no logramos ser buenas soldados, al menos podemos intentar ser de utilidad de una forma más estratégica, como Armin, pero para eso necesitamos más información-intenté ser lo más clara posible, sin llegar a hablarle como la idiota que no es.

-Ummm, ¡YA LO TENGO!- exclamó de pronto, haciendo que me sobresaltara un poco- tenemos que ir a la muralla Sina, ahí es donde se concentra la mayor cantidad de información, exceptuando el sótano de Grisha-san, por supuesto-

-Guau canija, eso ha sido algo muy inteligente de tu parte- dije sin ninguna malicia, pero al parecer Emily no lo tomo tan así.

-¿Me estas llamando tonta, imbécil?- podía ver una aura maligna rodearla.

-N-no, me estas malinterpretando, yo solo quería...-

-¿Sabes que? Solo, cállate y camina, debemos irnos ya si queremos reunir la información suficiente-ordenó como toda una Levi, esa comparación me causa un poco de gracia siempre, y es que ¡se parecen tanto en muchas cosas!

Caminamos entre la gente lo más discretas que pudimos, cuando llegamos a un puesto en donde había algo de ropa nos miramos un momento y asentimos, Emily corrió y chocó "accidentalmente" contra una señora, tirando de paso las cosas que traía, yo aproveché la distracción de la gente por los gritos indignados de esa mujer y robe algo de ropa y un par de capas. Luego de eso nos metimos a una casa que estaba vacía y nos lavamos un poco, también aprovechamos de robar algo de comida, agua y objetos de valor, solo lo suficiente para poder subsistir durante un par de semanas, guardamos todo en unas bolsas de tela que nos encontramos y cambiamos nuestros sucios uniformes por la ropa que robamos.

Emily portaba un vestido de una pieza color azul, simple y cómodo, sobre este llevaba puesta la capa, que cubría por completo su rostro,también tenía unos zapatos bajos negros. Yo, en cambio, llevaba una camisa de botones negra, pantalones hasta la rodilla cafés y la otra capa (ambas eran gris oscuro), además de unas botas hasta la rodilla.

-¿Por qué me tocó a mí el puto vestido?-preguntó Emily por sexta vez.

-Porque a mi no me queda Emi- respondí con toda la paciencia que pude.

Luego un rato mi amiga dejó de insistir y partimos hacia la puerta que nos conduciría a la muralla Rose. Estuvimos toda la tarde esperando en un costado que los soldados descansaran un poco, para así poder colarnos en una carreta. Cuando al fin se fueron nos pusimos en marcha, mientras Emily revisaba las carretas yo me aseguraba que nadie viniera, una vez hecho me guió hacia una que cargaba frutas y vegetales de muy buena calidad, de seguro se dirigiría directo a la casa de un noble en Sina.

-Vamos, sube perro-

Por más humillante que suene, le hice caso sin chistar y me acomode de tal manera que fuera imposible verme entre tantas cajas, mi hermana-no-hermana también subió y se acomodó cerca de mi, sin llegar a incomodarnos.

-Hasta ahora no hemos tenido tiempo para hablarlo pero, ¿por qué estamos aquí? no le encuentro una explicación lógica- susurró, temiendo que alguien nos escuchara.

-Yo tampoco, pero debe ser por algo importante, no creo que haya ocurrido "por que si"-

-Tal vez lo averigüemos algún día-

Al decir esto se calló y me hizo un gesto indicando que hiciera lo mismo, al principio no entendí el por qué pero, al escuchar voces y pasos acercándose lo comprendí.

Esto va a ser un viaje muy aburrido, lo puedo sentir.

**Narrador POV**

Luego de un largo e incómodo viaje en carreta, las chicas finalmente llegaron a un distrito de Sina. En el momento en que el conductor se distrajo hablando con unos trabajadores, ellas aprovecharon de bajar y salir corriendo velozmente, en busca de la puerta que las conduciría al interior de la muralla.

-¿En qué distrito estamos?- pregunto con curiosidad mal disimulada la rubia.

-No mames, creo que es Stohess- respondió con algo de duda su amiga.

-¿Por qué siempre es Stohess?-

-Ni idea- se encogió de hombros con poco interés la morena, sin dejar de correr en ningún momento.

-Detengámonos aquí-ordenó Emily- tengo algo de sed y calor, y este tonto vestido no ayuda en nada-

-A este ritmo llegaremos mañana al interior de Sina- se quejó la chica alemana, deteniéndose y dejándose caer contra una pared.

-Si es que para entonces seguimos vivas _chien imbécile _(1)-siseó con fastidio la joven de origen francés.

-Óyeme, si me vas a insultar hazlo en una lengua que pueda entender _blonde phychopathen _(2)-contraatacó en el mismo tono.

Las chicas se retaban con la mirada hasta que, de un momento a otro, se empezaron a reir de un chiste que ni ellas conocían.

-Te enseñare a hablar francés, a cambio de que me enseñes alemán-

-Es un trato _ liebe liebt _(3)- dijo Gabriela con una sonrisa amplia y sincera.

"_Bueno, aquí es donde comienza nuestra propia historia"_

(1): Perro imbécil.

(2):Rubia psicópata.

(3):Querida ama.

Y bueno, supongo que eso es todo, perdón por no haber escrito nada últimamente, es que no sabía como organizar todas las ideas que tengo para este fic.

¿Un review no estaría mal cierto?


	5. Ciudad Subterránea parte 1

Hi~ ¿como están? Yo casi lloro cuando vi que me dejaron reviews, es que...ay, las amo *corazón gay*.

Entre este y el siguiente capítulo se revelaran cosas importantes sobre las protagonistas y la razón por la que están ahí, porque realmente no fue nada al asar.

Los personajes y escenarios no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isa la llama, a excepción de las protagonistas del fic. Tampoco me pertenece la canción, solo que tenía que encontrar la manera de sacarla de mi mente XD.

**Capítulo 5**

**Emily POV (se que extrañaban los Pov de la canija (?))**

Luego de llegar a Sina vagamos durante un par de meses por las calles, a decir verdad eso no importaría tanto si no fuera por que estaba _asquerosamente sucia_, más de una vez estuvo por darme una crisis, pero Gabriela sabía como mantenerme a raya siempre.

Un día cuando nos adentramos sigilosamente en la casa de un destacado conde que es un buen amigo del rey, encontramos unos documentos que poseían la ubicación de un edificio con, al parecer, información prohibida, el problema no fue ese, claro que no, el problema fue que este se encontraba en la puta Ciudad Subterránea. Al salir discutimos el tema, Gabriela estuvo algo renuente de ir ante la alta presencia de criminales pero, al final, logré convencerla. Buscamos durante un par de horas la entrada y, una vez que la encontramos, memorizamos el camino y fuimos a robar comida y agua. Una vez todo estuvo listo, bajamos de dos en dos los escalones, hasta que por fin llegamos abajo, mierda, esto no es como en A choise with no regrets, es mucho peor.

-Sigo pensando que no debimos venir hasta aquí, es muy peligroso- dijo Gabriela, mientras miraba disimuladamente hacia todas partes.

-No tenemos otra opción, nos hemos quedado sin pistas- le recordé, mientras miraba el papel en donde estaba marcada la ubicación exacta de nuestro objetivo- vamos por aquí- indique.

Caminamos, no se cuanto tiempo ya que no tengo una manera de saberlo, más de una vez nos encontramos con hombres que nos miraban con morbo e intentaban forzarnos, sin embargo no contaban con nuestra fuerza bruta.

-Estos tipos son asquerosos- escupió con veneno mi amiga, luego de haber golpeado hasta el cansancio a un violador- al menos me divierto golpeándolos-.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto, vámonos- solté la cabeza del otro cerdo que le acompañaba y empecé a caminar.

Gabriela se puso a mi lado y me miró intensamente.

-¿Qué?¿tengo algo en la cara?- le pregunté cuando no aguante más.

-No-

-¿Entonces qué? No me digas que al fin te enamoraste de mi- bromeé.

-Nahhh, tu sabes que me gusta Hanji-san- dijo con una sonrisa- solo me pregunto ¿cómo es que una persona tan pequeña, tierna y delgada puede derribar a un hombre que parece un roble?- claramente se estaba burlando de mi.

-Y yo, en cambio, me pregunto ¿como es que un perro puede hablar?-

-Eres mala-fijó su mirada en un par de niños que estaban sentados en el mugriento piso, para luego acercarse y sacar de una de las bolsas un par de piezas de pan y agua limpia-tomen, demuestren que valen la pena y que no estoy desperdiciando mis recursos en simples perdedores-.

Pude ver perfectamente el significado detrás de esa simple oración, era algo así como _"No desperdicien sus vidas lamentándose, levántense y luchen, no se dejen vencer"_, ella nunca admitirá lo buena persona que puede llegar a ser.

_-_¿Se te perdió algo? Camina o te dejaré atrás-dijo Gabriela caminando rápidamente hacia el edificio, que ya se podía divisar.

Una vez llegamos nos dimos cuenta que este se encontraba "sellado", tanto en las puertas como en las ventanas habían tablas de madera y cadenas con candados.

-_Mierda_- escuché en un susurro- ¿hicimos todo este viaje para nada?-

Mientras Gabriela murmuraba insultos a diestra y siniestra yo revisaba el lugar, intentando encontrar, aunque sea, una pequeña abertura. Estaba a punto de rendirme, cuando vi que unas tablas estaban sueltas.

-GABRIELA, deja de blasfemar y ayúdame-vi como se tensaba y, antes de poder asimilarlo, se me tiraba encima-PERO QUE MI..-me tapo la boca con una de sus manos y nos oculto detrás de un muro.

-Shhhhh Emi, mira ahí- señaló con su cabeza una dirección y yo voltee, había un grupo de no más de 4 soldados de la policía militar- al parecer están vigilando en los alrededores de este edificio, ya se me hacía raro que nadie hubiera intentado entrar antes-.

Logré quitarme la mano de mi chien de par vie que pas ni pour que je l'aie (1) de la boca y analicé los pros y los contras de nuestras (muy) limitadas acciones.

-Creo que estaremos aquí un rato- suspiré con fastidió al tiempo que me sentaba con las piernas flexionadas y la espalda apoyada en dicho muro.

-Sehhhhh- me apoyó Gaby acostándose en el piso, a un lada mio.

Pasaron unos minutos y, de la nada mi amiga comenzó a cantar despacio- _Lu Li La Lu Li Sie ist das widerhallende Lied - Ein pathetisches Lied mit den Farben der Zeit-, im Himmel Polierend, der schöne Mond - des Schwertes erblüht eine schöne Blume - des Samens luppt ein schönes Glas - unter dem vollen Mond es wurde poliert - Der Stein verwandelte in einen Spiegel von vier Stücken, Leuchtend zusammen mit einer Flasche - Ein Hackmesser taucht für Fehler im Frühling - Einen Frühling der Farbe des Bluts, Geleitet diejenigen mit der Farbe des Bluts - Die Handgelenk-Bewegungen selbst mit dem unsichtbaren Wind unter - der Löffel gräbt im unsichtbaren Land aus-. Alles, was sie dort darin in dieser Zeit - Schließlich waren, sie kehrt, Rückkehr zum Wald Zusammen mit großer Menge von Ira_

_zurück.__.(2)_

-¿Qué canción es esa?- pregunté algo somnolienta.

Gabriela sonrió antes de responder- Es la versión alemana de lu li la lu li la la canción resonante, la canta Len Kagamine, con Rin como segunda voz- ella se rió un poco, ¿de qué?

-¿De qué te ríes idiota?-

-De ti- dijo dejando de reír- no me malentiendas, es que la expresión que pusiste cuando dije Len Kagamine fue tan graciosa- se carcajeó un poco más, con cuidado de que no nos descubrieran

-Pero es que Len es tan...apajaadafkbfuwpfbdsn-

-Lo sé, cielos, tienes un fetiche con los rubios de ojos azules, seguro que tienes fantasías incestuosas-sonrió con burla.

-¿Por qué incestuoso?- pregunté con duda.

-Oh vamos, esos chicos son casi como tu, excepto que ellos no tienen pechos y les cuelga algo entre las piernas, creo-

-¿Creo?-

-Si, son todos unos shotas(3) con complejos psicológicos a los que nunca llegaras a conocer porque no existen- respondió divertida.

-Ok si, pero ahora podre conocer a uno de ellos, después de todo ¡estoy en el mismo espacio-tiempo que Armin!- Gaby me miró con picardía, como leyendo mis pensamientos, pero ella no podría..

-Emily, espera a la segunda cita antes de intentar violarlo salvajemente, no seas insensible con el pobre conejito- me lleva la... SIEMPRE ADIVINA- jajaja no te sonrojes tanto-.

-Espero que te pudras en el infierno y nunca puedas conocer a Levi, Eren y Hanji-

-Yo también te quiero hermana- me lanzó un beso, no se como pudo hacerlo ya que al momento de decir mi nombre, volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Esperamos lo que seguramente fueron horas (esos putos no se querían ir) antes de que los soldados se retiraran, seguramente harían un relevo. Nos volvimos a acercar a la estructura y empezamos a sacar una por una las tablas,con una patada rompí el vidrio y pasamos con cuidado, antes de seguir volvimos a poner las tablas en su lugar.

Caminamos a ciegas hasta que di con un mueble al que tantee, buscando una vela o algo. Una vez encontré la bendita vela hice que el perro la encendiera con un encendedor que trajimos de la otra dimensión, muy útil por cierto, y lo que vimos nos sorprendió en sobremanera, eso era...

Y hasta aquí, no me maten por favor *se oculta detrás de su gato* tengo una buena excusa para tardar tanto y para dejarlo hasta aquí...en realidad no XD

(1): Perro de por vida que no se ni para qué lo tengo.

(2):Lu Li La - The Resounding Song, canción original de Mothy, con las voces de Rin y Len Kagamine.

(3): Así como en el lolicon, el shotacon está relacionado a los conceptos de kawaii(ternura) y moe(en donde los personajes son presentados como jóvenes, tiernos o indefensos con el propósito de incrementar identificación en el lector e inspirar sentimientos de protección).


	6. Ciudad Subterránea parte 2

Emmmm, les juro que quería subir el capítulo antes pero, la flojera gano la batalla, además los exámenes finales (que ya terminaron, gracias al cielo) me quitaron la inspiración por completo. Contestando el review de Lizz (me da flojera seguir escribiendo, perdón) Levi si saldrá y será importante para...ciertas cosas, sin embargo aún no es el momento ya que las chicas lo conocerán al unirse a al ejercito,lo que claramente aún no pasará.

Los personajes y escenarios de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad del drogado de Hajime Isayama, a excepción de mis lindas Oc Gabriela y Emily.

Espero les guste, le puse todo mi amorsh (?) Y una cosa más, aquí Kaney Ackerman **SI **es el padre de Levi, ahora si, A LEER.

**Capítulo 5 2/2**

**Narrador Pov**

Ambas jóvenes miraron con asombro lo que parecía ser una especie de laboratorio, Emily caminó con cuidado y, en la pared a su izquierda, encontró un interruptor de luz eléctrica.

-¿Pero que..?¿cómo es esto posible?- preguntó con incredulidad la joven francesa.

-Si tu no lo sabes, yo tampoco- respondió la otra.

Gabriela pasó su brazo derecho por sobre la cabeza de la albina y, aplicando algo de fuerza debido a la antigüedad y los años sin uso que este tenía, presionó dicho interruptor. Para sorpresa de ambas las luces se prendieron sin problemas.

La habitación era espaciosa y estaba pintada de un blanco oscuro, afectado por el paso de los años y la falta de cuidado, a un lado de las chicas se encontraba el escritorio en el que Emily había encontrado la vela (ahora apagada y abandonada a su suerte), este estaba en perfecto estado, como si estuviera congelado en el tiempo al igual que todas las cosas que se encontraban sobre él. En el centro de dicho espacio había una especie de estructura, tenía una base circular y plana, saliendo de los costados de esta, paralelamente la una de la otra, habían unas largas piezas metálicas (como de 1.20 m cada una) que terminaban en unas esferas transparentes, como si fueran de un vidrio muy fino,era como una máquina sacada de una película de ciencia-ficción, además a lo largo de las piezas habían unos extraños e irregulares grabados.

La alemana se acercó a la estructura y la tanteó con delicadeza.

-Esto es acero y-dudó un poco- ¿titanio, tal vez?, bueno es poco probable, puede ser hierro u otro

metal-parloteaba sin cesar, mareando a la otra.

-¡Deja de hablar tanto, perro! ¿qué no vez-...oye, Gabriela, hey, HAZME CASO-.

- Y esta técnica para soldar, es increíble.¿sabes lo que significa esto?-siguió hablando la mayor como si nada.

-Ni puta idea, yo no fui la que trabajó como herrera- habló la _educada señorita _con rabia en su voz.

_-_Significa que, de alguna u otra forma, personas de esta dimensión contactaron con personas de la otra dimensión- la chica pasaba las yemas de sus dedos con delicadeza alrededor de una de las esferas.

-Pero ¿como es eso posible? Esto parece una película de ciencia-ficción-dijo Emily al tiempo que se jalaba levemente el cabello con las manos, en un claro gesto de desesperación.

-¿Y todo lo que nos ha pasado hasta ahora no lo parece?-ironizó la otra mientras tomaba las manos de su casi-hermana y la obligaba a soltar su cabello.

-Pero esto se pasa de la línea, ¿ahora qué? ¿nos van a venir a decir que soy un ángel caído?- exageró la francesa, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.

-Bueno, eso es lo que te decían siempre en la escuela- se burló la morena.

-Gabriela-

-¿Si?-

-J'espère qu'un Titan te mange(1)- murmuró con veneno en su voz.

-Eh, no entendí, pero se que tiene que ver con que me muera-

Ambas siguieron peleando durante un rato, hasta que, sin darse cuenta, se apoyaron en una de las paredes, deslizándose de a poco. Unos minutos más tarde Emily se quedó dormida debido al cansancio, la encarnación de la maldad, en cambio, se paró y caminó sigilosamente hacia el interruptor, presionándolo para, posteriormente, acomodarse a un lado de su amiga.

-"_No puedo dormir"_- pensó Gabriela- "_¿qué es lo que deberíamos hacer?¿realmente seré capaz de protegernos?- _las preguntas revoloteaban en su cabeza, buscando una respuesta que ella no tenía.

De tanto pensar la chica calló dormida, apoyando su cabeza en la de la albina y rodeando con su brazo derecho en el cuerpo de la misma. En la otra dimensión muchos pensaban que ellas era pareja pero, en realidad, su relación era únicamente de hermanas, ambas se tenían solo a la una a la otra por lo tanto, para ellas, el ser tan cercanas no era nada raro.

**Gabriela Pov**

Abrí los ojos lentamente y observe a mi alrededor, al principio me asusté, ya que no sabía en donde me encontraba. Luego de un rato todo lo que pasó ayer llegó de golpe a mi cabeza, confundiéndome un poco. Me levanté del suelo, sintiendo todos mis músculos rígidos, y me estiré, posteriormente encendí la luz, escuchado algunos quejidos de parte de Emily por lo que, sin despertarla, me quité la capa y la cubrí, de forma que no le llegara la luz.

Me acerqué al escritorio y empecé a buscar entre todos los documentos, esperando encontrar algo relacionado con la máquina, luego de un rato me senté en la silla (lentamente, por si acaso) y seguí en lo que estaba. No tengo ni idea cuanto tiempo pasé leyendo y revisando, ahora que me doy cuenta eso me pasa muy seguido, ¡pero no es mi culpa, es culpa del cambio entre dimensiones!, no se ni a quien le estoy discutiendo, mejor descanso un momento.(me salió verso sin esfuerzo, ok ya)

-Umh- escuché como se quejo mi canija- Ar..Armin- ohhhh, ¡que tierna! Soñando con la persona que le gusta- te violaré- sonrió ligeramente, lucía como un... espera ¿¡QUÉ!?.

-EMILY, ENANA PERVERTIDA- grité, haciendo que se sobresaltara y, por consecuencia, despertara algo asustada- Ich dachte du wärst mehr unschuldige wo hast ist das zarte Mädchen, die ihren Märchenprinzen wartete?- hablé con falsa indignación, ya que por dentro estaba partiéndome de la risa.

-Oye, oye, espera un momento- se enderezó, aún sin pararse, y me volteó a ver- No te entendí ni un carajo, dilo en un idioma entendible, idiota- terminó gruñendo, uhhhh la puse de mal humor al despertarla así.

-Lo que dije fue _"_Yo pensaba que eras más inocente ¿adonde se fue esa tierna niña que esperaba a su príncipe azul?_"- _aclaré con un poco de gracia.

-Se murió- apenas terminó de hablar, se volvió a enrollar con mi capa y se acostó, dándome la espalda- además ¿con que derecho me llamas pervertida? Yo no soy quien quiere ver a Levi y Eren en _ciertas situaciones_-contraatacó con burla.

-Touché, mi querida rubia-

Emily no volvió a hablar, por lo que supuse que se quedó dormida otra vez. Dirigí de nuevo mi atención a los papeles frente a mi, tomé unos que había apartado con anterioridad y volví a leerlos; no entiendo absolutamente nada, son puras ecuaciones largas y enredosas.

-Maldición-escupí con rabia- ¿como quieren que resuelva esta cosa? Solo tengo 10 malditos años-

-Pero no te comportas de esa edad, Gaby- sin poder evitarlo salté ligeramente, ¿no que estaba dormida?.

-Pensé que estabas durmiendo-

-Nah, solo tenía, corrección, tengo pereza- contestó con voz ronca-¿qué haces?-

Suspiré con cansancio antes de responder-Buscó información sobre esa cosa- señalé con mi dedo índice la máquina, para posteriormente apoyar mi cabeza en el viejo mueble de madera.

-Mmmm, deberías descansar un poco, ven aquí- mi amiga palmeó con suavidad el piso al lado de ella, indicando que me sentara ahí.

Obedecí sin chistar y la pequeña y adorable ángel me extendió un trozo de pan, empezamos a comer al tiempo que conversábamos de cosas triviales. Una vez terminamos nos levantamos y yo volví a mi lugar en el escritorio, mientras Emily leía un libro que habíamos "tomado prestado" de una casa al azar en Sina.

Entre la pila de papeles y demás objetos encontré una llave pequeña, la tomé y busqué en donde encajara, resultó ser que abría uno de los cajones que estaban a mi espalda .Una vez abierto saqué todo lo que se encontraba dentro y lo deposité en la superficie de madera con cuidado; no vaya a ser que, por su antigüedad, se rompan o algo así.

-_¡BINGO!-_ pensé con triunfo- Emily, escucha esto-

La rubia me volteó a ver y se arrastró hasta quedar a mi costado derecho.

-Hum -me aclaré la garganta y empecé a leer, resumiendo todo-Estos documentos hablan sobre un proyecto basado en una brecha espacio-tiempo que se formó hace 100 años, poco después de la construcción de las murallas, científicos de otra dimensión, a la que llamaron _alfa _contactaron con científicos de estas dimensión, llamada _omega-_

_-_JAJAJA, eso me recuerda a los fics pervertidos que leías de vez en cuando- se rió Emily.

-Cállate y déjame seguir, que esto es serio-

-Ok, pero no te enojes-

-Donde me quedé, ¡Ah! Aquí. Los científicos de _alfa_ enviaron planos e instrucciones para la fabricación de una máquina espacio-temporal, capaz de controlar la brecha. La construcción de la máquina fue ultra secreta, y tomó aproximadamente 60 años terminarla; debido a su alto costo y a la cantidad de materiales utilizados en ella, muy difíciles de conseguir en las murallas-

-Yo me hubiera suicidado luego de 5 años- bromeó.

-Si, lo más probable-le seguí-Bueno, como decía, una vez se logró terminar, fue momento de probarla, empezaron enviando cosas pequeñas, como piedras, luego de un tiempo, y viendo los resultados positivos que se tuvo, se enviaron ratones. Pero...-me detuve un momento, incrédula.

-¿Pero...?-me animó Emily con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero...no se conformaron solo con eso, hace cerca de 10 años, dieron el paso definitivo, pasaron a experimentar con...humanos-

-¿Qué?-me miró sorprendida-Eso es...-

-Horrible, si, pero lo peor no es eso, ellos, sabiendo que ningún humano consciente aceptaría, raptaron a un par de bebes de unos pocos meses- le dije, con bastante asco.

-¡Esos desgraciados!- mi hermana estaba apretando con mucha fuerza los puños, a ese ritmo se lastimaría.

Tomé su mano con suavidad, tengo un mal presentimiento de esto, Emily pareció entenderlo ya que se relajó y me miro con tristeza.

-Continúa, por favor-murmuró sin mucho ánimo.

-Bien, según dicen aquí una de las bebes pertenecía a Shinganshina, y la otra es de aquí, la ciudad Subterránea. El experimento resultó exitoso, así que, armándose de valor, nueve de los participantes del proyecto ínter-dimensional cruzaron, dejando uno a cargo para velar por la máquina y asegurar el regreso de sus camaradas, aquí acaba este- solté el papel en mis manos y tomé el siguiente, este era una especie de carta, escrita a lo rápido- "_Como se me ordenó, luego de que los científicos locos esos cruzaran la brecha hacia alfa, asesiné al bastardo sobrante y apagué la máquina, dejando así a esos cerdos atrapados. Esperó que Reiss me pagué bien por esto"- _terminé de leer.

Luego de unos segundos analizando la información Emily comenzó a reír, gesto que imité. Me reí tanto que mi abdomen me duele, pero no puedo parar ¡es tan gracioso! Y al parecer mi amiga tampoco puede, incluso esta llorando un poco. Luego de un tiempo conseguimos calmarnos.

-¡Se lo merecían!, eran realmente unos idiotas-dijo, aún riéndose ligeramente.

-Debieron de haber sospechado que el rey impediría un proyecto así, después de todo, si se hubiera hecho público las personas hubieran abandonado las murallas-agregué con gracia.

-Oye, ¿hay alguna información sobre las bebes secuestradas?-preguntó más seria la rubia, luego de un par de minutos.

-Ummmm, dame un momento- empecé a mirar todo lo que había sacado, luego de unos 5 minutos más o menos encontré un par de documentos que tenían escritos en la portada **"Experimento ínter-dimensional alfa/omega-fase 3"**, los tomé y le entregué uno a Emily, que se encontraba sentada a un lado mio, en el suelo.

Nos miramos y yo asentí, abriendo primero el que estaba en mis manos. Era una especie de ficha con los datos de una de las niñas.

**Sujeto de prueba 1**

**Sexo: femenino**

**Edad: 5 meses**

**Origen:Muralla María, distrito de Shinganshina.**

Tragué saliva sonoramente, esto debía ser una maldita coincidencia, es imposible...

-¿Gabriela?¿estás bien?- yo solo le señale la ficha en mis manos, a lo que ella abrió los ojos sorprendida- _imposible- _susurró.

Volví a dirigir mi mirada a la foto adjunta, salía una bebe de cabellos castaños oscuros, al igual que sus ojos, tenía una tez ligeramente tostada y el ceño fruncido, en una clara actitud de molestia.

Pero lo que más impactaba no era la foto, sino el nombre.

**Nombre: Gabriela Jaëger.**

Sip, tal y como leyeron, ese era MI nombre, al menos el primero, no podía asegurar que era yo (aunque la bebe que salía en la foto es idéntica a mi cuando tenía esa edad, según las fotos que tengo en un álbum), podía ser una simple coincidencia.

**Padres: Grisha Jaëger y Carla Jaëger.**

**Otros familiares: Eren Jaëger, hermano mellizo.**

Ok, empecé a hiper ventilar, esto no me podía estar pasando. Emily me miró y me transmitió todo su apoyo a través de un ligero apretón de manos, tomé aire y seguí leyendo.

**Datos del proyecto:**

**Según los experimentos que hemos realizado en ella, la hija mayor del titán cambiante Grisha Jaëger no posee habilidades, tales como la transformación en titán y la regeneración, sin embargo tiene una resistencia excepcional. Luego de arduos esfuerzos logramos que desarrollara la llamada "regeneración", aunque es más lenta que la un titán de verdad. **

**Fue enviada a través de la máquina hacia un país en alfa llamado Alemania, con su primer nombre escrito en un brazalete de papel.**

Según esto, esa bebe se regenera ¿no?, acerqué mi mano derecha a mi boca y mordí con la fuerza suficiente para que saliera sangre, luego de unos segundos no pasó nada, estaba por suspirar aliviada cuando, de un momento a otro y ante nuestras miradas sorprendidas, empezó a salir vapor de mi herida, en poco tiempo ya no había ningún rastro de la existencia de esta, ni siquiera una gota de sangre.

No lo pude evitar y rompí a llorar, Emily se levantó y me rodeó con sus brazos, susurrándome cosas dulces, algo no muy propio de ella. No sabía como sentirme, es decir, toda mi maldita vida fue una mentira, y mi madre, mi verdadera madre...pude haberla salvado ¡no tenía que morir!.Ante este pensamiento lloré más fuerte, quería liberar todo lo me guardé por años.

-Pero ¿por qué ahora?- susurró Emily con la voz ligeramente quebrada- antes te he visto herida, pero nunca te regeneraste. Es cierto que tus heridas se curaban muy rápido, sin embargo nunca salió vapor- aseguró, abrazándome un poco más fuerte.

-En... en realidad, si lo hacía-dije sorprendida, me separé un poco de mi amiga y la miré directo a los ojos- ya me acuerdo Emi, la primera vez que me regeneré fue luego de la...primera violación- susurré lo último, no queriendo que Emily lo escuchara, siempre se ponía sensible, como si le hubiera pasado a ella.

-¿QUÉ?- podía ver la ira en sus ojos- ¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE CHIEN IMBÉCILE?(2)- ufff, al parecer no escuchó lo que dije.

-_Waaaaa ¡QUE MIEDO!- _pensé- NO ME ACORDABA, TE LO JURO- como pude me hice bolita (ya que aún estaba sentada en la silla), intentando así cubrir todo lo posible para que no me duelan tanto los futuros golpes.

-¿COMO NO TE VAS A ACORDAR? BRUTA- dijo, para luego patear la silla, provocando mi (dolorosa) caída.

-Es enserio, luego de una regeneración me olvidaba de todo- le dije, sentándome en la silla de nuevo.

-¿En donde habré escuchado eso?- se quedó callada unos segundos y luego me miró- ¡Ah, si! A tu querido hermano mellizo le pasa lo mismo ¿no es verdad?-

Se me hace increíblemente raro el hecho de ser la **hermana melliza **del chico titán, TATAKAE, etc etc. Osea ¿¡WHAT!? Me tomaré mucho tiempo acostumbrarme. Creo que esto complicará un poco las cosas, no puedo ocultarle por siempre nuestra relación a Eren, algún día se dará cuenta, no se que reacción vaya a tener una vez que lo vea, pero estoy casi segura de que intentaré abrazarle.

-Oye, ¿estás bien? Te quedaste callada mucho tiempo- la mirada profunda de Emily me hizo volver a la realidad.

-¿Eh? Oh si, lo siento- me disculpé- solo...necesito un momento para asimilar todo- sonreí ligeramente.

-Bien-me miró con comprensión, para luego pararse, dejar el documento que tenía en manos sobre el escritorio y, con calma, caminar hacia donde había dejado el libro. Se deslizó lentamente por la pared hasta llegar al suelo, una vez ahí tomó de nueva cuenta el libro y retomó su lectura.

Nos tomamos nuestro tiempo así, sin hacer absolutamente nada, lo único que se escuchaba eran nuestras respiraciones acompasadas y, de vez en cuando, el sonido de las hojas del libro al pasar de página. Solo nos movimos cuando Emily terminó su libro, ambas nos acodamos en el lugar en donde dormimos, no pude aguantar el impulso y la abracé, aferrándome a ella; enserio la necesito en este momento, al parecer lo entendió por que me devolvió el abrazo, con calma.

-Tranquila, estoy aquí, no me iré- dijo con voz dulce.

-Yo...Emily..._Gracias-_ pude ver de reojo como ella se sorprendió, para luego sonreír.

_-_No es nada, tu harías lo mismo por mí-

_-_Oye Emi- la llamé, a lo que ella respondió con un ligero gruñido- revisemos la otra ficha ¿si?-

-Vale-

Nos levantamos y, de nueva cuenta, caminamos hacia el escritorio. Una vez ahí fue Emily quien tomó asiento en la silla yo, en cambio, me quedé parada a su derecha.

-Buena chica- dijo la rubia con diversión.

-Tsk, deja de molestar y empieza a leer de una buena vez-.

-Jaja vale, a ver- se río, luego tomó la ficha y la empezó a leer, me incliné un poco y leí por sobre su hombro.

**Sujeto de prueba 2**

**Sexo:Femenino.**

**Edad: 4 meses.**

**Origen: Ciudad Subterránea.**

**Nombre: Emily Ackerman.**

¿Qué...? ¿¡pero que mierda esta pasando aquí!?. Miré con preocupación a la pequeña ángel rubia y lo que vi no me gustó, su mirada se había entristecido y sus ojos estaban cristalinos(seguramente por las lágrimas que se negaba a soltar).

**Padres: Kaney Ackerman y Lia Ackerman.**

**Otros familiares: Levi Ackerman, hermano mayor.**

**Datos del proyecto:**

**Debido a los genes que posee, se niega a cooperar voluntariamente, por lo que tenemos que sedarla. A pesar de los experimentos que le hacemos, no hemos sido capaces de averiguar el origen de la fuerza extraordinaria que posee su familia paterna, por lo que nos concentramos más en aumentar su resistencia física, a modo que sea capaz de soportar el viaje.**

**Fue enviada a través de la máquina hacia un país en _alfa_ llamado Francia, con su primer nombre escrito en un brazalete de papel.**

Apenas terminé de leer abracé a Emily, ella se resistió un poco al principio pero, tal y como lo hice yo hace unos momentos, se aferró a mi y se rompió a llorar, lloró la vida que le arrebataron, lloró por la familia de la cual fue separada y, también, lloró por todo lo que tuvo que soportar en un mundo que no era suyo.

Emily lloró hasta quedar dormida, así que la cargué y la acomode en nuestra "cama", volví al escritorio y agarré una vela, la prendí con el encendedor que seguía en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y apagué la luz eléctrica. Una hecho todo volví donde está mi amiga y la arropé correctamente, posteriormente me senté detrás de ella, de manera en que su cabeza se quedara apoyada en mi pecho (es muy malpensable, pero no lo hagan XD), pasé mis brazos por su cintura y la abracé como un oso de peluche, poco después la seguí al maravilloso mundo de los suños.

(1): Espero que un titán te coma.

(2):Perro imbécil. (es mejor que se acostumbren a este insulto, Emily lo va decir mucho XD)

Y hasta aquí ¡vaya! Escribí siete hojas y media, es un milagro (?)

Se que me he tomado mi tiempo pero, yo no estoy acostumbrada a esto de escribir, ténganme paciencia plis.

Un review no estaría mal ¿verdad?


	7. 2 años después

¡Yo! Bueno, tengo una excelente excusa esta vez. Hace poco (el 18-19 de Diciembre) estuve viajando desde Chile a Venezuela, y eso no es fácil, pasé 6 horas y tanto en un avión, para luego esperar en el aeropuerto otras 7 y, finalmente, subirme al último avión en donde estuve como 1 hora y media, toda una hazaña XD. Eso robó absolutamente todas mis fuerzas.

Dejando ya mis cosas, Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, es propiedad del drogo(aunque con lo del capítulo anterior quedó claro que yo también estoy medio drogada XD) de Hajime Isayama (te amodio), lo único de mi autoría son las Oc Gabriela Jaëger y Emily Ackerman, además de la trama de la historia.

Tengo que advertir que el principio suena como narrador de Pokemón (que tampoco me pertenece, arenosos (¬-¬)) Ahora sí, ¡a leer!

**Capítulo 6**

**Narrador Pov**

Luego del descubrimiento de la máquina y que se revelara la verdadera identidad de ambas chicas, estas se dedicaron a robar y estafar para poder sobrevivir, ganándose así un lugar entre los más buscados. Su estrategia era que, mientras una efectuaba el crimen, la otra distraía y alejaba a la policía. Debido a que no tenían otro lugar a donde ir, ellas se quedaron en el viejo edificio donde está la máquina que comenzó todo esto, sin embargo, el lugar se hizo más habitable debido a que lo limpiaron y le agregaron algunas cosas tales como: un colchón, una mesa de madera con 2 sillas y, también, un estante repleto de libros; algunos de estos estaban tirados en el piso, debido a que no había más espacio.

Durante los casi 2 años que vivieron en Ciudad subterránea, Emily se dedicó a entrenar arduamente, para así poder (según ella) llenar las expectativas de una digna Ackerman, desarrolló una gran fuerza, velocidad e inteligencia, aunque su altura... bueno, mejor dejemos ese tema de lado. Gabriela, en cambió, se la pasaba auto-lastimándose, no malentiendan, a ella tampoco le gustaba hacerlo, pero un día, escapando de la policía militar como era costumbre, descubrió que mientras más se lastimaba más rápida e indolora era la regeneración, así que puso en práctica este descubrimiento; también absorbía toda la información útil, tanto de adentro como de afuera de las murallas, dada en los libros que robaban y, debido a la amenaza de Emily con dormir en el duro y frío piso, entrenaba con la más joven de los Ackerman. Ambas chicas estaban al mismo nivel siempre, lo que ayudaba mucho ya que no tenían que controlarse, especialmente Emily, que aprovechaba la regeneración de Gabriela y la golpeaba más duro, enojada por ser más baja que su mejor y única amiga.

-EMILY, APÚRATE- gritó con fuerza Gabriela desde la ventana que usaban como entrada al que, hasta ese día, había sido su "hogar".

-Ya voy, es que no encontraba la otra bota- dijo la albina saliendo con un bolso en su espalda.

-Bien, vámonos entonces- la alemana extendió su mano derecha a la menor, a lo que esta, sabiendo el porque de dicha acción, la tomó con fuerza y, juntas, empezaron a caminar en dirección a las escalera que las conduciría a la superficie.

En estos años ambas jóvenes habían cambiado un poco físicamente. Gabriela, con sus 12 años, mide 1.53 y su piel, debido a la falta de sol, se aclaró un poco, además su antes largo cabello castaño oscuro ahora le llega hasta la mandíbula, con un corte irregular pero que le quedaba bien. Emily, con sus 11 o 12 años, (aún no sabían su fecha verdadera de cumpleaños) mide 1.45 (lo que le molesta de sobremanera), su cabello ahora era más largo, tanto así que rosaba sus muslos.

-Oye Emi- habló de pronto la morena, sin detenerse en ningún momento.

-¿Hum?

-¿Crees qué Eren...?-dejo la pregunta al aire, sabiendo que la otra había captado lo que quería decir.

-No, dudo mucho que se de cuenta, es algo despistado. Los que me preocupan son Armin y Mikasa, apenas digas tu nombre van a sospechar- respondió con calma, observando a su alrededor en busca de la policía militar.

-Si, tienes razón-

-¿Y cuándo no?- se burló la francesa.

-Mataste cruelmente el momento- contestó su amiga dramáticamente.

-Es mi especialidad, deberías saberlo- rió ligeramente, soltando su mano y girando sobre si misma, parecía completamente...

-Drogada-

-¡Yo no me drogo!-

-Aja, no estoy tan segura- esta vez fue el turno de la morena de burlarse.

Caminaron durante un rato, matándose "amorosamente" con la mirada, hasta que llegaron a las mismas escaleras por las cuales habían descendido 2 años atrás.

-Sabes, no quiero pagar ni una mierda-dijo la mayor, que miró con cierto brillo perverso en sus ojos a la otra.

-Tienes 5 minutos, no te manches- apenas terminó de dar la orden, su amiga se abalanzó en contra de los, aproximadamente, 8 hombres que custodiaban la escalera.

Emily se apoyo en una pared cercana y cerró los ojos tranquilamente, esperando la señal, lo único que lograba oír eran los gritos ahogados de esas pobres almas. Unos momentos después todo quedó en silencio y, en medio de este, se oyó un silbido, provocando que la rubia abriera los ojos y sonriera con cierta maldad. Ackerman comenzó a caminar, sin siquiera voltear a ver los cadáveres que yacían tirados en el suelo.

_-"Es necesario"-_pensó cuando, por accidente, volteó a ver una cabeza cercenada.

-¿Lista para volver a la superficie?- preguntó Gabriela sonriendo, como si el hecho de haber asesinado a 8 hombres ella sola fuera poco.

-Vamos- dijo en respuesta Emily, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza con la esperanza de olvidar lo que vio.

Subieron lentamente, escalón por escalón, hasta que pudieron apreciar un pequeño rayo de luz. Las amigas se miraron entre sí y, conteniendo la respiración, siguieron avanzando. Una vez arriba taparon sus cabezas con las capuchas de sus capas, para que así el sol no les llegara directamente.

-Ya había olvidado como era la calidez del sol- dijo Emily sonriendo alegremente, al tiempo que sus mejillas adquirían un suave tono rosa.

-Bahhh, yo le sigo odiando- contestó la otra intentando cubrirse más con su capa.

-Amargada- hizo un puchero e infló las mejillas infantilmente.

-_Gefallener Engel_(1)- susurró la otra, abrazando fuertemente a la pobre rubia.

-O-oye, sueltame, ¡que me sueltes te digo!- la pequeña francesa forcejeaba, intentando salir del apretado abrazo que le daba su mejor amiga.

Luego de un rato Emily se rindió y dejo que Gabriela la abrazara, se quedaron así conversando un rato, hasta que se decidieron y empezaron a caminar en dirección a la puerta de Stonhess, para así poder pasar al muro Rose y unirnos al ejército.

**Emily Pov**

Luego de, a mi parecer, horas andando en carreta (en la que por cierto nos habitamos colado, como cosa nueva) finalmente llegamos a la entrada de Trots, bajamos rápidamente y nos adentramos en el distrito, buscando el puesto para enlistarnos en el ejército. Por el camino robamos unas cuentas frutas de un puesto cualquiera (obviamente nadie se dio cuenta, eramos ya unas expertas en eso) y las guardamos en el bolso.

Una vez encontramos el bendito puesto y nos inscribimos, empezamos a recorrer tranquilamente las calles del distrito buscando, tal vez, a Tatakae, Midepartamento y a el shota, solo tal vez.

-Emily, Emily, Emily, Emily, Emi- repetía Gabriela.

-¿QUÉ QUIERES?-le grité, perdiendo la paciencia.

-Emmm, es que...-dudó un poco.

-Si no me dices AHORA que pasa, te patearé tan fuerte que no serás capaz de regenerarte nunca más- amenacé.

Noté como se encogió un poco, antes de responder en voz queda.

-Ahí están los chicos- seguí la dirección que apuntaba su dedo índice y pude observar que, efectivamente, ahí se encontraba el trío maravilla.

-Vamos- ordené emocionada, ¡al fin podría hablarle a mi amado Armin!.

-Como ordene- bromeó Gabriela una vez se recuperó del susto.

Caminamos sin prisa en dirección a ese sexy rubio...digo Armin y, reuniendo todo el coraje que pude (además del apoyo moral que me daba el perro detrás de mi) le hablé.

-Ho-hola, soy Emily ¿y tú?- ¡mierda! Tartamudeé, ahora pensará mal de mi, NOOOOOO~.

Armin levantó la cabeza (que se encontraba escondida entre sus rodillas) y me miró con sus impactantes ojos azules. Pude sentir como mi cara se calentaba, además las risas ahogadas de mi amiga no ayudaban mucho a la situación.

-Un placer, soy Armin Arlert- me respondió sonriendo, se levantó de del piso y me extendió su mano, la que tomé feliz. Sentí como si un zoológico se paseara en mi vientre y, además, mi corazón latía tan rápido que se podría salir de mi pecho, espero no lo note.

-Armin, no deberías hablar con extraños- dijo Mikasa, observándonos amenazadoramente, lo que yo imité.

-En teoría, ya no son extraños- intervino mi perro, defendiéndome.

Si las miradas mataran, Mikasa estaría siendo devorada por titanes. Mientras la pelea de miradas entre mi amiga y su "familiar" continuaba, Armin y empezamos a conversar como gente civilizada (un gran logro para mi). Luego de un rato (y corriendo apresuradamente) llegó Eren, a lo que Gabriela se acercó a mi, tomando con firmeza mi mano izquierda, mientras empezaba a temblar; yo solo atiné a devolverle el apretón con fuerza, diciéndole sin palabras _"estoy aquí"_.

-Oigan, ¿quienes son ellas?-preguntó extrañado Eren, mirando fijamente a Gabriela, cosa que solo la puso más nerviosa.

-Nadie-respondió rápidamente la mitad asiática.

La miré con molestia y procedí a hablar, calmada y seriamente.

-Un gusto, mi nombre es Emily, Emily Ackerman- la cara de sorpresa que puso micueva fue tan malditamente ÉPICA- su turno- dije sabiendo que Gabriela aún no estaba del todo lista.

-Bueno, como ya sabes yo soy Armin Arlert- dijo mi rubio con voz dulce, intentando calmar un poco el pesado ambiente- La pelinegra es Mikasa Ackerman, y el otro- al decir esto último el moreno reclamó con un "hey ¿como que el otro?" muy cómico- Es Eren Jaëger- finalizó, riéndose.

-Hey, tu- dijo el Jaëger menor a su hermana (aunque el no lo sabía, claro)-¿cómo te llamas?, venga, dilo, no mordemos-y sonrió ligeramente, reafirmando sus palabras.

Gabriela dudó un poco, antes de responder con voz firme, pero con un toque de cariño que solo yo noté.

-Mi nombre es Gabriela...Gabriela Jaëger- pude notar la sorpresa en los expresivos ojos de Eren.

-Y díganme ¿de donde vienen?- pregunté, con fingida curiosidad.

-Los tres somos de Shinganshina- murmuró Mikasa, seguramente sorprendida.

-Yo también soy de Shinganshina- dijo Gabriela, volviendo (otra vez) en si misma-

-¿Cómo es que nunca te vimos?- preguntó Armin, seguramente estaba uniendo las piezas.

-Oh, es que yo solo viví mis primeros 5 meses en Shinganshina, luego me mudé con mis padres, que eran científicos, a la Ciudad Subterránea-

-¿¡CIUDAD SUBTERRÁNEA!?- gritó sorprendido tatakae, a lo que Gabriela le indicó con un gesto que se callara.

-Ya veo- susurró en voz baja MI shota- ¿y tú de donde eres, Emily-chan?-ahhhhh, ¡es tan lindo!.

-Yo soy de la Ciudad Subterránea, conocí a Gabriela ahí-me encogí de hombros.

-Vaya, pero si son de por allá ¿qué hacen aquí?-preguntó Armin, para luego abrir enormemente los ojos, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo- di-digo, no es que es-este mal que ustedes estén aquí, no lo que quiero decir es-

-Vinimos para unirnos al ejército y así poder luchar contra los titanes-interrumpí, salvando a mi pequeño de sus propios nervios.

-¿Ustedes no planean unirse a la policía militar?- Mikasa nos miró con incredulidad.

-No, yo...quiero unirme a la legión de reconocimiento y así exterminar a todos los titanes que pueda, incluso si tengo todas las de perder- mierda, cuando quiere Gabriela puede ser como tan obsesiva como Eren.

A Tatakae se le iluminaron los ojos y, haciéndome a un lado, tomó la mano de mi amiga, al tiempo que en su rostro se formaba una enorme sonrisa, capaz de competir con la de un titan.

-Seremos grandes amigos-dijo, para posteriormente ponerse a hablar intensamente sobre titanes con su melliza.

-Ay no- murmuré, poniendo una de mis manos en mi cara- esto no me puede estar pasando, Diosa Higia ¿que hice para merecer esto?- me puse en cuclillas.

-Te entendemos, Emily-chan, te entendemos- Armin puso una de sus manos en mi hombro derecho, mientras que Mikasa ponía otra mano en mi hombro izquierdo.

Pasamos un tiempo con ellos, conversando y riendo, hasta que Gabriela se empezó a quejar.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora, un chien du démon (2)?- pregunté, luego de un rato.

-Tengo hambre, Emi- me miró con ojitos marca Jaëger, osea, como un perro abandonado en la lluvia, que tiene frío y hambre, mientras tu tienes en la mano un trozo de carne y una mantita, sip, creo que me expliqué bien.

-Toma- agarré una de las manzanas que robamos y se la lancé- ¿quieren una?-les pregunté a nuestros nuevos amigos, vaya, eso si que se escucho raro.

-Si, gracias- AHHHHHH, ¡ME MUERO! La sonrisa de Armin es tan AHHHHHH.

-Gabriela- dije seriamente, provocando que todos me miraran- ya es hora-

-¿Qué van a hacer?-Eren nos miraba, a quien engaño, Eren miraba a Gabriela, mientras sostenía su mano, en un claro gesto de que no se vaya.

-Vamos a entrenar-

-¿Podemos ir?- diablos no, Gaby desarrolló una debilidad por su hermano, estoy segura que...

-Claro- suspiré derrotada, lo sabía.

Caminamos hasta un callejón, donde ambas nos encargamos de revisar, no queríamos intrusos.

-Bien, aléjense unos pasos, a menos que quieran terminar medio muertos- advirtió la Jaëger mayor, totalmente seria, a lo el trío obedeció sin quejarse.

Nos miramos fijamente y nos pusimos en guardia, estuvimos unos momentos así hasta que, velozmente me tiré sobre el perro, haciendo un golpe en falso, pero ella, sabiendo eso de antemano, lo esquivó e intento golpearme con su rodilla, a lo que yo giré rápidamente, evitándolo. Continuamos de esa forma hasta que nos cansamos y caímos al piso, una al lado de la otra.

-Mi...erda, creo que voy a mo-morir- exageró.

-OIGAN ¿están bien?- los tres se acercaron, preocupados por nuestra integridad física.

-Si, tranquilos, tenemos buena resistencia-dije, después de todo, estamos hechas para resistir, solo somos _experimentos._

Pude sentir un golpe fuerte en mi cabeza, a lo que, furiosa, voltee a ver a la única que pudo hacerlo, me sorprendió que ella me observara con tristeza, al parecer pensaba lo mismo que yo.

-Ustedes no tienen donde quedarse estos días ¿cierto?, si quieren pueden estar con nosotros, ¡pe-pero solo si quieren!-habló nerviosamente Eren, jajaja parece que el niñito se encariño con su hermana, me alegro mucho por ellos.

Sonreímos ampliamente, aceptando la oferta y, con ayuda de Michoza, nos levantamos, empezando así salir de aquel callejón.

(1): Ángel caído.

(2): Perro del demonio.

Hola otra vez XD este capítulo es más de relleno (si, lo admito) pero es un _poquito _necesario, ya que cuenta como se conocieron los chicos, les prometo que el próximo sera más largo (no mucho, da flojera) y, en lo posible, mencionaré un poco más de la vida de Emily y su perro XD.

¿Un review?¿no?solo uno, no te cuesta, ok ya.


End file.
